


I Am The Best (That's what you think)

by varisaura



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Afuro is a literal god, Canon Related, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a certain baekyeon is mentioned at the end, or kind of, so let's go to serious tags, suzuno and nagumo are like completely canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varisaura/pseuds/varisaura
Summary: Suzuno and Nagumo kind of fight on "I Am The Best" by 2NE1, aka the south korean anthem.They are in their last school year.





	I Am The Best (That's what you think)

**Author's Note:**

> For my favorite couple. I have not forgotten them and i will never shut up on how they deserve a spin-off. >:((( anyway enjoy!!

They started playing, the field grass was soft under their feet. More precisely, they were training, as usual after every day of school. Suzuno Fuusuke gave a quick glance to Afuro Terumi, who was tying his hair in a beautiful ponytail. He wished he could be just a tenth as beautiful as him. But then, he just went back looking at Nagumo, hair of a hot red as fire, golden eyes, the smirk of someone who believed they were the best, and the rest of the world was just below their feet. Yeah, at least he thought.   
  
Some of them were actually playing, practicing their hardest techniques. Others, like Nagumo Haruya, at the moment were just stretching. Suzuno Fuusuke couldn't keep his eyes off him at all. He'd always liked him, there's no need to hide it, but their relationship had always been a little unconventional, if we can say. They were rivals, they had always been rivals. Suzuno, thanks to his own intellect thought he was the best, miles and miles above Nagumo's level, and Nagumo, with his instinct, would think he was absolutely, infinitely better than Suzuno. What they would never admit, though, was that they were each other's best rivals, and that they never faced harder opposers as each other. Not just during matches or trainings, but in life too. They were each other's way to improve not just as athletes, but also as people. This was natural between them, this was the only way to interact with each other. It had always been like this, since they were _ best friends _ at the Sun Garden orphanage.   
  
They never realized what love really was. It just, kinda, dawned on them one day. If Tokyo saw the rise of their feelings, then Seoul saw the sudden blooming of a burning passion for each other. They just discovered each other, piece by piece, one day. Nagumo just said he wanted to kiss him, nonchalantly. Suzuno faked his disgust. But in fact, he wanted that so bad. But he trusted Nagumo to do whatever he wanted, cause he knew him too well.    
  
\- Oh my God Nagumo you're disgusting what the fuck do you want? Like, why the fuck should you... - Nagumo prevented him from talking any longer, and sealed his lips with his own. They both liked it. Actually, the euphoria took them over, and they felt like they were on a cloud. It happened casually, in their shared room, one afternoon of november. Seoul was windy, and they could see the falling leaves from the window. At first, they were sitting on the same bed, precisely Suzuno’s bed, and after some minutes, Suzuno was sitting on the other boy’s lap. 

\- Why don’t you sit here? - Nagumo had asked, with a smirk.

Suzuno huffed. - For your information, I’m sitting on your lap because it was uncomfortable for me to... - once again, Nagumo shut him up by pressing his lips on the other boy’s ones. Each one of them was too full of himself to show that they loved it. They remained silent throughout the whole moment. Suzuno was too embarrassed to speak, and afraid to show that he was surely enjoying being there, alone with Nagumo, kissing him here and there, and being kissed by him. For the first time, Nagumo didn't dare asking him embarrassing questions. He was going crazy over it, and Nagumo absolutely didn't have to know. Nagumo, being his own self, only wanted to show that he was doing this just out of boredom, to relieve some stress. He wanted Suzuno to think that he was absolutely not enjoying this, because he actually cared and felt something for the light haired boy. But he did, and Suzuno didn't have to know this. Perhaps Suzuno already did. He wasn't stupid, he had known Nagumo for about 15 years, and he had developed a certain sense of understanding towards his most loyal rival.    
  
Suzuno wasn't even paying attention when Nagumo went to the stereo and put a song in particular. He was just lost in his own thoughts, thinking about Nagumo’s hot silky skin, his fiery eyes, his breath. But then, Suzuno's ears were reached by an electronic beat that was just too familiar. He remembers some time earlier, when he surprised Nagumo dancing to a girl group k-pop song, and used it to blackmail him for the next weeks, until they had an important match and basically forgot about it, being absorbed by practice.    
And now, he was literally jamming to a song called I Am The Best in front of the whole team.   
  


\-  _ Naega jeil jal naga. _ \- he mouthed in sync with the song. All of a sudden, he kicked the ball and it landed directly on the other side of the field, entering the goal and stretching the fabric of its rope.

Afuro Terumi was just shocked, he couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Not about the power of his kicks, he already knew Nagumo was a literal force of nature, but... he was seriously motivating himself with a 2NE1’s song. 

 

Suzuno went to him, and put a strong hand on his shoulder. - Excuse me, but what the fuck do you think you’re doing? 

\-  _ Naega jeil jal naga. - _ he kept mouthing at the song, while turning to be able to stare at Suzuno’s eyes, laughing devilishly right in front of him. God, he loved him so much, but he also hated him so much. Why did Nagumo always need to be at the center of his attention? Well, let’s say why  _ was  _ him always at the center of his attention. 

They were so near they could feel each other’s breath on their skin, and Nagumo would have wanted to do so many  _ bad _ things to the other guy, right there on that field. 

\- You... - Suzuno could only say, his icy eyes piercing the other guy’s ones. Nonetheless, it was him who was the victim, no matter how much he wanted to play the role of the predator. He was always the other’s prey.

\- What do you want? - Nagumo asked.

\-  _ I am the best _ .

\- That’s what you think. 

\- Yes, that’s what I think because I am only stating facts. - he said. 

Nagumo ran towards a ball, and with a kick he threw it to Suzuno, hitting his upper arm before it fell on the ground. - Then show me. 

Suzuno was not just incredibly irritated by the scene he was making, but also incredibly aroused, and he hoped nobody would notice it. Especially Nagumo. Luckily the other members, after hearing 2NE1 singing, went back to their training and didn’t mind much what was happening between the two guys. 

Then, both guys parted. They made sure they were far enough they could make impressive kicks. Suzuno could feel the other boy’s eyes piercing him even from a certain distance, and then jumped high with all the force in his leg muscles and shot a ball with his foot. He was determined to show him that  _ he  _ was the best. 

\- Wow, is that all you got? - Nagumo said, faking disappointment. - Is that really all you can do? 

Suzuno crossed his arms on his chest. - Look who’s talking. 

\- I expected a little more from someone who claims they’re the best. - he said. - So, will you allow me to say I am the best now?

\- No. Stop it Nagumo. - he said, taking another ball and kicking it towards Nagumo. It made the whole distance in an instant, and hit Nagumo’s chest. He took the ball in his hands and threw it high, then he jumped and kicked it back to where the other guy was standing. But the light haired boy jumped and sprinted so that he could send the ball back to the red-haired guy.  _ I will show you who the best is, you asshole. _

Afuro Terumi hadn’t lost a move between the two, so while he was stretching and trying new techniques, he was still observing quietly the two members fighting for who the best was. Incredible, he thought to himself, only two guys like them could fight on something like this only because of a song named “I am the best”. 

\- Do you really think you can keep this up? - Nagumo asked, taking the ball in his hand.

\- I literally trained with you for more than ten years, stop being so excessive. - the other answered.

\- Either way, there is a difference between me and you. You know, Proust said that intelligence gives orders, but instinct offers the way to avoid them. 

Suzuno stood there, shocked. - First, the quote is wrong. Second, it doesn’t concern what we are talking about. Third, stop stealing my fucking books if you don’t even understand them, you ignorant. 

Afuro Terumi burst out in a light laughter, overhearing the conversation between the two.

\- See, see baby? - Nagumo said. Suzuno blushed so hard he felt suddenly an odd heat covering his limbs. - This is what I am talking about. 

Afuro Terumi himself felt embarrassed at Nagumo’s pet name for his fellow member.

They didn’t realise that  _ I Am The Best _ had been playing in loop for the past twenty minutes. They were so concentrated on each other that they seemed to forget the rest. 

Suzuno wanted to slap his face so bad,  _ god _ , he was hating him so much, while Nagumo had the audacity to just stand there, with his beautiful face, doing nothing but making Suzuno infinitely angry. 

\- Listen, I could bruise you all day with my kicks. - the blue haired boy said. 

Afuro Terumi was called by a member, so unfortunately he had to leave the two boys alone, not being able to overhear their conversation any longer. 

 

When Nagumo made sure nobody was watching, he took Suzuno’s wrist and guided him to the lockers room, not without some protests by the light-haired boy. - What are you doing... - he asked with a soft voice, weak under his hold. 

\- I am going to show you who the best is. - Nagumo said, trying to look subtle in sneaking away from the field. Suzuno Fuusuke shuddered after these words, with an only possible meaning. 

\- Is... is this some kind of joke? If so, please stop it. - Suzuno asked.

\- What makes you think this is a joke? - Nagumo breathed, right above his lips. 

\- I don’t know... - he felt intoxicated right in front of his golden eyes, but he soon tried to compose himself and not look desperate, so he cleared his voice, - anyway if you’re gonna fuck me please do it properly and not in a dirty lockers room. 

\- And what makes you think I am gonna fuck you here? - Nagumo answered, taking his shirt off. Suzuno knew he was metaphorically and literally fucked. Every possible answer could lead to Nagumo finally claiming he was the best, and that was the last thing he needed at the moment, and like, for the rest of his life. 

\- Listen, if you’re not gonna make it worth it, I am going back to practice. Probably they are already wondering where we are. - he said, worrying. 

\- Are you really wasting this opportunity? - Nagumo said, looking at his shirt thrown on the bench of the lockers room. 

\- An opportunity? - Suzuno laughed, - I can make you fuck me whenever I want. - he said, turning his back to Nagumo and going back to the field. He put on his shirt and followed him. 

\- Anyway I am the best. - Nagumo said, standing to Suzuno’s side and looking right in front of him.

\- That’s what you think, I am the best, you idiot. - the other responded, looking at Afuro Terumi coming right in front of them. 

\- Stop it, show-offs. I am a God so I am the best, go back to work. - he said to the two idiots quarrelling, then he asked one of the members. - Baekyeon, play I Am The Best by 2NE1.


End file.
